


And They Were Roommates... in Quarantine

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Roommates, TikTok, lmao there's a tag i never expected to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Eren decides this self-isolation thing is the perfect time to confess his feelings to his roommate. Better yet, why not record the whole thing?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 311





	And They Were Roommates... in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever but I wanted to write something for my friend Daks, who made me get TikTok which inspired this idea D:<

It’s been over two weeks in self-isolation now, and Eren has started to do some really stupid shit out of sheer boredom. After being laid off from his job due to the global pandemic, Eren’s quarantine started off great; he finally had time to work out every day, clean his room, and learn to cook a few new recipes. Being as extroverted as he is, however, he began to crack after the first week, and next thing he knew, he had downloaded TikTok on his phone and spent nearly an entire day learning several dances just to ward off his impending insanity.

Which, apparently, has officially arrived because what he is about to do is crazier than recording himself dancing like an idiot, or giving himself an eyebrow slit on impulse. It’s even worse than chopping off his beautiful long hair, which he didn’t _actually_ do, thanks to intervention from his roommate. Upon walking in on Eren just as he was about to do the deed, Levi had snatched the scissors from his hand and walked back out, shaking his head.

And it had been in the long moment after that, that Eren decided this quarantine was the perfect time for him to finally confess his feelings to his roommate. He’d been infatuated with Levi for several years, uncaring that it was cliche as fuck to have a crush on his best friend’s older brother. The crush never went away like Mikasa always hoped it would, because last year Eren had jumped at the opportunity to live with the guy.

After getting out of a crappy relationship, Levi needed a roommate, and of course Eren had been more than willing to fill the slot. Gradually, over the next year, infatuation had bloomed into full blown _love._

Smiling dumbly to himself, Eren looks over at his roommate who is currently sitting on the couch playing a video game. A natural introvert, Levi is coping with this whole self-isolation thing much better than Eren. Then again, he has an office job so he's able to work from home, which keeps him preoccupied most hours of the day. 

Checking to make sure the other man is ‘in the zone,’ Eren tries to stealthily set up his phone on their dining table, propping it up and then stepping back and ensuring the camera has a good shot of the living area.

“Eren, are you making another fucking TikTok?” Levi sighs without looking away from the TV or ceasing his button-mashing.

Eren stands upright and bristles a little at the other man’s tone. “Well, what else am I supposed to do to entertain myself when you’re working or hogging the TV all the time?”

The corner of Levi’s mouth quirks up. “Feeling a little neglected?” he teases in his usual monotone, grey eyes finally pulling away from the screen likely just to indulge in the brunet’s reaction. 

Eren doesn’t disappoint, scrunching up his face in a scowl to mask his embarrassment. “ _No_ ,” he spits, struggling to think of a good comeback. “I’m just bored. ‘Cause you’re boring.” 

With that, Eren turns back to the camera and Levi focuses back on the game, unbothered by the lame retort. Even if Levi is unphased, it probably wasn’t the best thing for Eren to say right before confessing his feelings, but Eren has never been great with words anyway. Which is why he doesn’t plan on using them in his confession.

While working up his courage to go through with the whole thing, and to make sure Levi is as unsuspecting as possible, Eren pretends to practice some dance moves. He hears Levi snort a few times from behind him as he goes, but he ignores it because he happens to think his dance skills are lit, thank you very much. Finally, after a few minutes of this nonsense, he takes a deep breath, hits the record button and turns around, heading for the couch before he can change his mind.

He takes a seat next to Levi, close enough that their knees knock together and the shorter man tosses Eren a quick glance over his shoulder. “Tired already?” he asks.

Eren gives a noncommittal hum, watching the screen for a moment before saying, “Hey, Levi?”

This time when Levi turns to look at him, Eren swoops in, taking Levi’s face in his hands, and presses their lips together. It doesn’t go as planned, not like the other TikTok videos he’s seen, and Levi rears back, easily slipping out of Eren’s hold. His eyes are wide as he stares at the brunet for a moment, likely trying to gauge if this is a prank or not. Eren remains still, his hands hovering awkwardly in the air, unsure of what to do now. His brain is screaming at him to abort the mission, but his body is frozen in place.

Finally, Levi’s shocked expression softens and he reaches up to pull off the headset, tossing it aside along with the controller as he mutters, “well, it’s about fucking time.”

With that, he yanks Eren back against him, crushing their lips together once more and takes it a step further by hoisting him up and flipping him back against the couch so he can settle between his legs. Eren moans into the kiss, his hands threading into Levi’s hair as their lips and tongue move together fluidly. It’s everything Eren had dreamed it would be, and more, and he melts under the other man’s touch, winding his legs around his waist. 

Levi grabs one of his thighs, hitching it up a little higher on his hip and rocks forward, pressing the brunet deeper into the soft couch cushions. Eren gives another moan when he feels the evidence of Levi's arousal pressing against him, and Levi breaks the kiss to mouth at his neck instead, giving the brunet a chance to catch his breath.

“Wow this went even better than I was hoping,” Eren sighs contentedly, fingers roaming across Levi’s back and absentmindedly tugging at the hem of his shirt. Taking the hint, Levi sits back on his haunches and pulls the shirt off.

“What do you mean?” he asks as he quickly folds the shirt and props it on the back of the couch. Eren’s brain short circuits at the sight of his roommate so flushed, disheveled, and _shirtless_ , and it takes him a moment to get out a reply.

“Uh, I recorded us,” he says, gesturing to the phone propped up on the table across the room. “I figured whether you accepted my advances or rejected me, it would make for good content.”

Levi looks up and realization dawns on his face, his kiss-swollen lips pressing in a thin line. “Seriously? You recorded all that?” he asks, not quite angry, but clearly not impressed.

Eren sinks deeper into the couch cushion beneath him, as if trying to hide. “All my other videos have flopped, but this one is bound to make me TikTok famous,” he explains with a sheepish smile.

Levi just rolls his eyes, planting a hand on either side of Eren’s head and leaning down so their faces are inches apart. “Despite everything you just said, I still want to fuck you,” he says softly, and Eren bites his lip as a jolt of arousal races up his spine at the words.

Throwing his arms back around the other man’s neck, Eren lifts his head and slots their lips together once more. “Please do,” he mumbles between kisses.

After several romps on the couch, the two of them burning through years of unresolved sexual tension, Eren gets up and grabs his phone to rewatch the video. A fond smile comes to his face at the way Levi had pulled away, and then dove back in for more, turning the surprise around on Eren. Even if it flops, Eren will treasure the video forever. It’s not often you get your first kiss on video, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the video actually gets over a million views and does in fact make eren tiktok famous. levi too, by default, though he doesn't give a shit. but he still humours eren by making appearances in his future videos anyway. the end.


End file.
